I'm with you
by Deby's
Summary: Hermione busca proteccion.El dolor se apodera de ella y el frío y la lluvia no hacen mas que aumentar su sentimiento de soledad.¿Podrá alguien sacarla de aquella calle de tristezas y otorgarle la felicidad que tanto ansía?Songfic dedicadoa Melannie Riddle


Wolas! Bueno, este Song-fic, es una idea inspirada por mis amigas Melisa y Chumy... o Melannie Riddle y Micaela, jajajaj! Ellas van a entender.

Les cuento que a mi no me gusta mucho la pareja Harry/Hermione, por eso les dedico esta historia a ellas, las fanáticas del género... además de mis amigas y betas...

Espero les guste, la canción es de Avril Lavigne se llama I'm whith you y a mí me gusta mucho. Los dejo, la historia es algo triste... sobretodo al final, así que les recomiendo que no dejen de leer... después me dicen si les gustó o no.

Besos, Deby.

* * *

**_I'm with you_**

_**Por Deby**_

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Hermione se hallaba allí sentada, en la fría acera sintiendo la brisa colarse entre sus ropas. Se sentía sola. Y profundamente lastimada. El frío viento le golpeaba las mejillas una y otra vez, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta. Sus pensamientos le nublaban la realidad. Esperaba a alguien. Pero nadie llegaba. Y de pronto, tras un relámpago mudo, la lluvia comenzó a caer.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre ella que seguía allí sola. Esperando. Sabía que alguien estaría por llegar. Que aparecería desde las sombras y la tomaría de la mano, conduciéndola hasta la salida del túnel que era su vida. Un túnel oscuro y muy largo en el que la muerte se hallaba presente.

Pero nadie llegaba.

Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando. El frío empezaba a hacerse notar en su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos un albergue. Pero ella no lo oía. Seguía pensando en él. En la única persona que la había mirado. Que se había dado cuenta que estaba allí. Pensaba en Harry. En _su _Harry. Una sonrisa le dio un toque de luz a su rostro. Recordaba las veces que la había tomado de la mano. Las veces que mirándola la había hecho sonrojar, y entonces lo supo.

Lo amaba.

Pero también lo recordó a él. Que ya no estaba. Y el hueco en su corazón volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar al dolor.

_I'm looking for a place__  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everythigns a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

Se paró del suelo y se frotó los brazos intentando darse algo de calor. Comenzó a caminar. Otra vez las huellas del dolor la marcaban. Nada le salía como esperaba. La muerte se había llevado a uno de sus seres más queridos. Y ella lo extrañaba. Le dolía tanto que sentía la necesidad de descargarse. De golpear a alguien. De asesinar a quien se lo había arrebatado. Y de nuevo el llanto. Porque sabía que eso era imposible. Se sentía perdida. Terriblemente perdida. Quería que alguien la abrazara. Le dijera que era especial. Que por mas que la lastimaran, ella tenía que seguir de pie.

Y por más que lo buscaba, no lo hallaba. No encontraba a nadie que la amara. Por más que quería, no encontraba su lugar. Estaba perdida. Se sentía sola. Y mientras la lluvia continuaba mojando su cuerpo, ella caminaba sin rumbo. Rogando que alguien la encontrase, y la protegiese.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

La noche cada vez se ponía más fría. Y a pesar de que la lluvia comenzaba a calmarse, ella se sentía vacía por dentro. Caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo, pensando en la última vez que lo había visto. La noche en la que lo habían derrotado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. El tan solo pensar que de haber sido otras las circunstancias él habría muerto... pero la culpa la embargó, porque alguien sí había muerto.

Pero él estaba vivo. Y ella estaba con él. Donde quiera que estuviese, ella estaba con él...

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea

¿Por qué todo es tan confuso¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? Ella no podía entenderlo. Simplemente caminaba... y caminaba... y sentía que una sombra la acechaba.

Pero continuaba caminando sin rumbo...

Sin saber que alguien la observaba en silencio...

_It's a damn cold night__  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Mientras Hermione continuaba su camino, una sombra se movía por detrás de ella. Mientras ella lloraba y sentía que su soledad iba en aumento, alguien la buscaba.

Y de repente, de entre la penumbra, alguien se le cruzó en el camino. Ella se quedó estática, mirándolo, perdiéndose en sus ojos tratando de creer que él estaba allí. Intentaba no caer en la desesperación de pensar que su mente le hacía ver cosas que en verdad no estaban allí. O personas...

Pero al oír su voz, clara y concisa, respiró aliviada.

Toma... ponte esto...-Le dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que colocaba sobre su espalda una gruesa capa protegiéndola así del frío de la noche.

Hermione no hablaba. Sus ojos lo hacían por ella. Sabía que tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía por él... pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Harry no lo dudó. Se le acercó y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella no pudo contenerse. Lloró todo el dolor que tenía guardado. Y se entregó a él, dándole todo el amor que sentía por él.

Lentamente, se separaron.

No me dejes... por favor...-Le suplicó ella tocando su mano tímidamente. Por más que se empecinaba en pensar que aún eran amigos, su mente le decía que habían dejado de serlo. Cuando un agujero en su corazón se abrió, allí fue cuando su relación de amistad se quebró.

Cuando Ron murió, ellos se dieron cuenta que se amaban.

Jamás lo haré. No voy a perderte. Te amo, Herm... más que a mi vida...No quiero perderte a ti también...- Él tomo las temblorosas manos de la joven entre las suyas y las besó. Ella sonrió débilmente. Acercó su boca a la de él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

También te amo, Harry-

Y tomados de la mano, se alejaron de la calle. De los recuerdos. Del dolor...

Juntos...

* * *

**Aclaración:**

Ronald Weasley murió la noche anterior, en manos de sus mejores amigos durante la batalla en la cual el Lord Oscuro fue derrotado. Perdió la vida salvándola a ella, a su Hermione de un hechizo mortal que un mortífago le había lanzado. Harry observó como el cuerpo de su mejor amigo caía lentamente al suelo y corrió hasta tenerlo en sus brazos. Hermione lloraba y pedía que no fuese real. Que las cosas no estuvieran pasando. Pero en verdad estaba sucediendo.

Ron estaba muriendo.

Ella recordaba que días antes, el pelirrojo le había confesado su amor. Y también recordaba que ella le había pedido tiempo. No estaba segura de lo que sentía. Pero la verdad era que no quería lastimarlo... no deseaba perder a su amigo...

Y ahora lo estaba perdiendo.

Harry tomó las manos de su amigo entre las suyas. Hermione abrazó al pelirrojo deseando transmitirle calor a ese cuerpo que estaba cada vez más frío. Ambos se miraron aterrados mientras Ron exhalaba su último suspiro.

La muerte estaba cerca.

Ron los miró por última vez. Con la voz quebrada y llena de dolor les susurró sus últimas palabras:

"_Cuídala Harry... cuídala y entregale todotu amor... porque yo no podré hacerlo..." _

_Y con una hermosa sonrisa de paz en los labios, el ángel de la muerte se lo llevó...

* * *

_


End file.
